Morning before the mission!
by Unluckykimyou13
Summary: Sakura, Naruto and Jiraiya are going on a strange mission. But... before that you see the morning before the mission with Naruto, Sakura and Lee! Please send a review!


(The person below is Sakura. I wrote this after I read the 1st chapter of Akahayate's story:P)

Disclaimer: Some guys said I do not own Naruto. I think I do, but in the end I discovered that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

First thing I want to say is 'arigato' for reading this and if you liked the story please send a review!!!

Second thing I want to say is Thank you to Akahayate for reading the BETA version!(Also helping me to make this version)

Third thing I want to say is thank you to Advent Griever for helping me giving some tips for the last version!

Last thing I want to say is Good Luck with reading it!

The morning before the mission

Naruto, Lee and I just returned from a mission to Suna. When we were about to go to the Hokage's tower to report about our mission, we saw Sasuke.

Sasuke said " When did you come back?''

I couldn't believe my eyes it really was Sasuke! I almost cried and hugged him.

"Get off from me!'' he snapped at me, trying to release myself from his arms.

I wondered what was wrong with Sasuke all of a sudden, but then I forgot that Sasuke doesn't like human contact, so I did what he told me to do.

I said 'Can't I be happy to see you? Anyway, why are you here now? You are an exiled ninja, did you forget that?'

Sasuke looked at me with a strange look. Totally unexpected, he turned into his second seal form. I realised I had never seen him in his second form, and since when did I know it was his second form? Suddenly, he charged at me, determined to kill me.

My eyes flew open and I sat up, sweating and panting. I looked around the room, but Sasuke was nowhere in sight. It was only a dream! Maybe it had been a vision, because I had never known Sasuke had a second form or how he looked in his second form. I ran to the living room and saw a small note on the table. It said:

_' Sakura, I'm buying some ramen for myself. There's some Japanese dumpling in the fridge, Mom.' _

' Does my Mum love ramen? Hmm, strange..''

I thought to myself as I went to the kitchen and took the Japanese dumpling out of the fridge. Then I thought I could bring some food to Naruto and Sasuke. Wait, Sasuke wasn't in Konoha anymore, that vision just confused me.

After finishing my dumpling, I took some more out of the fridge and put it in a bread box. I took it to Naruto's apartment and rang the doorbell. When he opened I offered him the dumpling, which he gratefully took.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he motioned me to come in.

I entered his house and we went to the kitchen, where Naruto started to eat his food. I wanted to say ' You're welcome', but Naruto ate the food as fast as he could and he ate it noisely so I couldn't say anything. When he was done, Naruto asked me whether I would like to go to outside with him, just to wander through the streets and talk about nothing in particular and buy some things.

I said ' Naruto if you don't think I pay something for you, I will only go if you pay for me!' Naruto said 'OK! If you want to go it's fine!'

We went to the shops in the city, but then Lee came.

Lee said ' Yondaime wants to speak you(both) and has a mission for you.'

Naruto, I and Lee jumped to the direction of the building.

When we came, Godaime looked very serious. Then she said it was a mission to search for Konohamaru, because he was missing. The guards didn't saw anybody who came to the gates, so he still was in Konoha.

Naruto said ' Can't you get a better mission than this? If he is in Konoha, Udon and Moegi could have found him!'

Godaime said ' I have already sent them to search for Konohamaru even if they were just students of the Academy.'

I yelled 'Naruto! Don't hesitate and just search for Konohamaru!' and punched him.

Lee said 'Aww, that hurts' and Godaime said ' Yes, it sure does! That's what you can expect from someone who is trained by me!

However you three look for Konohamaru and must find him.'

We searched for Konohamaru and we looked in Naruto's house (You never know. Besides he calls him a leader and knows where he lives.) Then we searched in the Academy, but there we only interrupted Iruka-sensei's lesson and made the classmates worried. We looked in the building of Godaime, which was Naruto's idea ( I mean if he was there the Godaime herself would find him, if she wasn't staying in her office every day, but what could you do if you have so much work to do?) We searched near the gates and asked the guards if he saw him (Yes, it's the second time we asked them, but he could have gone there when we were searching).

Lee said 'Naruto! Maybe you know a place where Konohamaru could be hiding?'

Then Naruto said ' Maybe he is hiding in the secret place which goes to the Academy.'

We went to the place and yes we found him there hiding because didn't want to go to the boring lessons of Iruka-sensei.

I said ' If you just pay attention it wouldn't be boring and I know that because I was the smartest in my class.'

We took him with us to Tsunade-sama and she sure looked very angry and Moegi and Udon were angry with him to, because he just ran away from the lessons without telling them.

Moegi said 'Konohamaru, you could at least tell us why you ran away.'

Konohamaru said 'If I said that you could have said it to Hokage-sama and then you would find me faster!'

Tsunade-sama yelled 'Urusai!(Shut up!) If you ever think of running away again I will crush you into pieces and then there's no running away!'

Konohamaru looked with a face like he was going to die any minute and he ran away again. Tsunade-sama was very angry and ran after him and punched him when he got him.

Konohamaru said 'I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I will never do it again!'

Tsunade-sama said 'I hope so for you or won't survive it the next time!'

Konohamaru ran back to the Academy with Moegi and Udon and Tsunade-sama said 'Look if he is going to run away.'

We followed Konohamaru and he didn't run away this time.

Naruto said ' Do we really have to do this?'.

I and Lee said ' Yes, we have to' and we arrived at the Academy.

Konohamaru was in the classroom appologizing to Iruka-sensei.

Iruka-sensei yelled 'Konohamaru! Why won't you listen to me and pay attention in class? You are always trying to escape form the lessons, but now I'm really angry because you ran away!'

Konohamaru whined ' Iruka-sensei, I'm sorry. I will never do it again! Please forgive me.'

Iruka-sensei said ' You ran away so many times that I can't forgive you!' After the lessons you have to run 20 laps around the Academy!'

Konohamaru said '20 laps? Piece of cake!'

Iruka-sensei said ' Ok if it is too easy it becomes 80 laps!'

Konohamaru whined 'Noooooo!!!! Please don't let me do that', but Iruka-sensei didn't say anything back and sat down on a chair.

Konohamaru sat down on his place like Udon and Moegi.

Iruka-sensei said to us ' Thank you for finding Konohamaru and bring him back here Naruto, Sakura, Lee! He is mendokse, but I can't do anything about it. He is like a second Naruto.'

Naruto said ' But I'm not doing things like that anymore.'

I said ' But you're still annoying and noisy, like always.' Naruto looked angry but didn't say anything(Strange he always is noisy.)

It was almost 11 o'clock, so we only did about 2-4 hours to complete the mission. That's long for a mission like this, but we also talked and searched a lot. Naruto and I went to the city to buy some food.

Naruto said ' After a mission, I always eat ramen. Do you want ramen?'

(Flashback) _ Sakura, I'm buying some ramen for myself. There's some Japanese dumpling in the fridge, Mom.' '_ Does my mom love ramen? Hmm, strange..' (End Flashback)

What does everyone have with ramen?

I said ' Ok! Let's eat some ramen then.' Naruto said ' Yes, Ichiraku Ramen!' and he ran away and I ran after him without hesitation.

When we came to Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto sat down and quickly said ' I want the new menu of Ichiraku Ramen!'

I thought huh is there a new menu of Ichiraku Ramen and I ordered the same, just because I want to know how it tastes. After a few seconds we got our ramen. It really tasted good.

I said ' Wow, now I know why my mother wanted to buy ramen today and why Naruto wants it!'

Naruto said ' Sakura-chan, doesn't it taste delicous!?'

I said ' Yes it sure does.'

I ate one bowl ramen, while Naruto ate 5 bowls! Did he train on eating ramen as fast as that?

I said ' Naruto, calm down!', but he didn't listen and just eat and eat.

I just looked at him and said ' I wouldn't even eat that much ramen in a week!'

Naruto ate 10 bowls ramen and I ate 1 bowl. He paid for it and we walked out of the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

In the city we walked and looked at what the shops are selling, but we didn't found something we liked. But what we found was Jiraiya, drinking in the bar as much sake as he could drink.

Naruto said ' Ero-sennin is being a pervert again!'

I said ' Jiraiya-sama!'

Jiraiya looked to us and came to us before he could drink so much sake that he would become drunk.

Jiraiya-sama said ' Hello, Naruto and Sakura, I was searching for you, but when I came here I didn't want to go away.

Naruto and I became angry and yelled ' Why would do something stupid like that if you have to tell something important?Baka!'

Jiraiya-sama said ' I'm sorry, but I have to tell you two something important so listen!'

We followed him and listened.

Jiraiya-sama said ' This is an important mission and Tsunade wants us to do the mission. We have to find out where the Akatsuki hides and what they want to do. As you know Itachi and Kisame are trying to get Naruto!'

It suprised me. Why does they want to do with Naruto? Naruto never told me about Itachi and Kisame, who were searching for him.

Jiraiya continued and said ' The Akatsuki also wanted Gaara of the Sand and Deidara and Sasori are trying to get him. Both teams failed their mission to get Naruto and Gaara. But there must be some connection between you, Naruto and Gaara and a reason why they want to get Naruto and Gaara. The only thing I know is that they want the Nine-Tails in Naruto, but I don't know why they want to get Gaara.'

Naruto said ' Maybe he is the same as me. He also has some sort of a monster inside him. How did they call it? Ow, yes I remember, it's Shukaku!'

I said ' But what's the connection between Kyuubi and Shukaku?'

Jiraiya-sama says ' I think I know some information about it, but maybe Tsunade know something more about it.'

We went to Tsunade-sama's office and Tsunade-sama said ' I think I know what's the connection between them. They're both Jinchuuriki. Akatsuki wants to get these. There is the Kyuubi(Kitsune) which is sealed in Naruto. And Gaara has Ichibi(Shukaku) inside him. Actually they want them to restore peace, but they also can use it for evil things. What I want you to do is to get to know more about Akatsuki, the members and Jinchuuriki. if you do your best you can do it, especially with Jiraiya. But be aware because if anything happens to Jiraiya or if they manage to get Naruto it will defenitely be over.'

I went to my home to get some food before I would leave and my mom was already at home, but didn't care if I was home or not. Naruto waited at the place where we would meet each other and Jiraiya-sama discussed with Tsunade-sama about that the mission could be too hard for us. But I and Tsunade-sama and Naruto thought it wouldn't be that hard because we trained a lot and became stronger. We came together to the place where we had to be. Of course it was useless because we went to Jiraiya to look to what they discuss so in the end we came together to that place. We would begin a very hard mission and maybe we wouldn't survive or lose Naruto. But we try it because also could get information about Sasuke.


End file.
